Mr. Perfect
Mr. Perfect is the forty-second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Everything about Mr. Perfect is just perfect. He never has a bad day or anything. Voice Actors * Gordon Peters (1995-1997) * Len Carlson (1997-1999) Trivia *Out of the seven deadly sins, Mr. Perfect represents Pride. *He is alot like Mr. Per(s)nickety (Mr. Fussy) and they have the same hair styles *He saved Mr Grumpy and Mr Uppity in One Day in the Life of Mr Perfect *He may have a crush on Little Miss Star. Counterparts *Peter Perfect! (Hanana Barbara's Wacky Races, both are perfect, hence their names), * Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry, both are perfect and have perfect in their names), * Edward (Thomas & Friends, both are blue and friendly), * Hercules (TUGS, both are kind-hearted and have something blue on their heads), * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats, both are charming and handsome), * Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy (Top Cat, all four are kind-hearted), * Petunia (Happy Tree Friends, both are blue and like everything perfect), * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, both have blue hair), * Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are blue), * Albert Glass (Fish Hooks, both are perfect and friendly), * Perfect Prudence (Little Monsters, both are perfect), * Claude (Raggy Dolls, both are perfect and wear blue), * Steve Jackson (Fish hooks, both are perfect and friendly and is never upset), * Stepney (Thomas and Friends, both are handsome), * Fox (Franklin the Turtle, both are handsome), * Joshua Jones (Namesake series, both are friendly), * Vega (Street Fighter II, both are handsome), * Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are blue, friendly, have blue hairs and handsome), * Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are perfect), * Keishin Kaminai and Hana Willembs (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are perfect and friendly) * Mutsumi Saburo (Sgt Frog, both are perfect and is never upset) * Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast), both are handsome * Ruby (Pokemon Special, both are perfect) * Tour (Jewepet, both are pefect) * Platinum Berlizt (Pokemon Special, both are perfect) * Don Flamenco (Punch Out, both are handsome and perfect) * Prince Handsome (Lalaloopsy, both are perfect and handsome) International publications & translations Mr. Perfect appears under the titles Monsieur Parfait (French), Ο Κύριος Τέλειος (Greek).mr perfect is the thirty-second book he has litttle swiggles on his head he is blue and he is freindly he lives next to mr grumble mr grumble is the forty-first book List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Uppity (a little purple when he says that nobody gets bored, and extremely purple on last page on some prints) * Mr. Clumsy * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Mean Pictures Only: * Mr. Funny * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Curious * Little Miss Chatterbox * Little Miss Contrary * One Day in the Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Neat Sees Spots(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Funny Puts on a Show(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) * Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Nudes Category:Characters with Hair Category:Cottage characters